


Three is Not a Crowd

by Casmopoop



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, multiple scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: You are the Rookie of the newspaper team; You didn't expect to fall for your reporter coworker, Eddie Brock or his alien boyfriend. Multiple Eddie/Venom/Reader (AFAB they them pronouns) drabbles/scenarios. They don't hold any continuity





	Three is Not a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I fall hard into the Venom pit and now I cant get out. The editing was done by my friend Leah (thank youuu)

You first meet Eddie when your group is introduced at the newspaper staff. You're all new hires, rookies at the paper, ready for new opportunities and experience in the reporter area. You're the team photographer for the group.

"Nice to meet you all." You introduce yourself to everyone, hiding all your anxiety and nervousness. Most of the reporters say something in return, others just don't bother. They have work to do, and messing around with the new people isn't worth their time... and then you glance at him. A lanky, almost scrappy looking man, wearing a long sleeve shirt and wrists covered in beaded bracelets. You recognize him as Eddie Brock, one of the paper's star reporters and he's totally checking you out - or that's what you think. When you catch him, he immediately looks away embarrassed, pretending to cough.

"Um. Welcome tot he team, Rookie," he says awkwardly.

You let out a snort of a laugh. "Yeah. Thanks"

Eddie grins at you, knowing that you just caught him nn the act. But you didn't mind... much. "Looking forward to work with you, Mr. Brock."

"Just Eddie. And same, Rookie."

...

He doesn't wait long to ask you out, and for that and you're glad. It's so hard to pretend to be working when what you really want is for him finally build up the courage and stop lurking around your cubicle. It's so distracting! He keeps making up excuses to have something to do there, when he obviously doesn't. You know that, but pretend not to, not wanting to chase him away.

He finally stops at your little office, clearing his throat to get your attention. You hide your smile and put on a blank face. An "I've been working all day and didn't notice you staring at me from the cooler" kinda face.

"Hey, Eddie. What's up?" you ask.

Eddie swallows nervously and awkwardly scratches the back of his head. "Uh, hey Rookie. Working much?"

"I'm just finishing up. The photos for your report are on your desk."

"Oh, thanks. I'll check them out later." Aaaand nothing. 

An awkward silence is the last thing you want to bein with Eddie. You see him with this tiny smile, looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes. Good Lord you are adorable.

"Ask them now, Eddie."

"Did you say something?"

Eddie just gives you a shocked look, almost like you insulted him. He shakes his head. "Nope. Nothing at all."

"Don't be a pussy and ask them."

You can swear you heard something just now. "Really? You don't hear something? It sound like... a growl." You look for a source, but all you hear are typical office sounds. When you turn back to Eddie, he's sweating, his face pale. It seems like he's holding something in his mouth. "You ok there champ?" 

Eddie nods without looking at you. You obviously had said something that upset him. That, or you just made yourself look like a loonie. Great. 

"Say, uh, do you have plans for this weekend?" he suddenly asks, a bit of color returning to his cheeks.

You are taken aback with the question, since you were ready to apologize for whatever you did to upset him. You totally forget what the objective is here. "Nothing per se," you answer, spinng a small piruette on your office chair. "Why?"

Eddie mumbles under his breath, trying to work up an answer. It makes you smile; God this man is adorable. Somehow it's a relief to see that under his confident persona there was a small part of him susceptible to nervousness. 

"Want to get some drinks?" He finally snaps the question and you can feel your chest swell with exciment. Your smile widens as you take one of your sticky notes and write your address. Your hand moves so fast it almost looks like a doodle. You hand him over the piece of paper.

"My apartment. 9 PM. I know a good place."

...

You never knew how much of mess your apartment was and how much of a procrastinator you were until that night. It's almost time when you started to clean, just throwing everything into one place or another, trash into the trashcan and dirty laundry under your bed. You check your phone: 8:55. Shit. Then you check yourself. Still in your goddamn pjs. FUCKING SHIT. 

"It's just gonna be a couple of drinks," you think, trying to calm yourself as you search for something decent and clean to wear. You pick a simple t-shirt off the floor. It passes the sniff test, and you can always cover whatever smell with deodorant or perfume. "Nothing more, right?" In the back of your head you know you want something else to happen. You've been dreaming for this day to happen and now you're ruining it! Even before it starts!

Suddenly a knock on the door. In your head it sounds just like the end of a countdown. You swear under your breath as you slid on a pair of clean jeans. "Just a second!" you shout, grabbing your shoes and putting them on as you walk - almost run - to the door, feeling how fast your heart is pounding inside as you unlock it.

Eddie is waiting, checking something on his phone. He gives you a smile as he put it away. "Hey," he greets you.

"Hey," you say, smiling right back.

"Nice neighborhood. I almost got stabbed twice!"

You can't help laughing. "Well we want all of our guests to feel at home." You grab his hand eagerly and pull him along with you. "Come on, the bar isn't too far away."

...

You have to practically scream just to hear each other talking; in your rush to not screw up your "not-date," you completely forgot that tonight was game night. You're surprised when a sea of people just step in, making a noise that buries your conversation. Neither of you seem to mind, though, especially not Eddie. 

The noise helps him to ignore the incessant commentary from Venom, who isn't taking the silent treatment well. The symbiote pushes their voice into Eddie's head. He answers them in a low voice so you don't notice.

"We want to talk to them, too, Eddie."

"It's not the right time to introduce you."

"You cannot hide us forever. You know that, right?"

Eddie knows. He knows it's impossible to just not have a new relationship ever, too. There were two things that stopped him. First was getting over Anne. That was over and done with, for the most part. He was happy for her and Dan, and even more that she still saw him as a friend. The second and more important was: Venom themselves. Not everyone was Anne and Dan, not everyone would just accept the mere existence of an alien that now lived within him and that sometimes craved human heads. He's afraid of this part. Afraid that if he shows you, you would just run away. Who could blame you? But Eddie didn't want you to run from him. You were special.

"The sooner the better, Eddie." Venom hisses the words into Eddie's ear. There is a certain angry tone on them, almost like a warning. They don't like being ignored and Eddie doesnt know how long he can hold them back in secret.

"The guy just bursts into the black room while I'm revealing all the pictures!" Eddie pinches the bridge of his nose while laughing. Your face is heating up in anger just from remembering that particular day. "And all of them, ALL OF THEM! Immediately turn black!"

"Wait, wait." He stops you before the punchline. "I think I remember that day! Weren't those the pictures for the main article?"

You slam your hands on the table. "YES!"

"Is that why you were so mad!?"

"Can you blame me?!" You snap half angry , half laughing. "The guy just goes, "Oh isn't this the bathroom!" I was so mad!"

Eddie remembers; he remembers the screams and how you angrily returned to your desk, searching for the camera you used for the pictures. When anyone asked you what happened you just gave then a glare that could kill. When you finally revealed the pictures and returned to your desk, you found a bar of chocolate waiting for you. He's not too proud of the fact, but the whole idea was Venom's. Apparently the symbiote had a romantic side. Who knew?

After a minute or two you stop talking. The screams of the rest of the bar mix with the sound of the TV. It's almost like a staring contest now. Eddie smiles at you and your cheeks get rosy. You forget how handsome he is with that side smile of his and how he rests his head on his hand. He looks like a goddamn puppy, fuck. Your heart speeds up again, suddendly self-conscious about this whole thing. Your hands are sweaty and your face is even more flushed. Surely Eddie can tell.

"Hey," he says, getting closer to you so you can hear him without being loud. He smiles in a way that makes you think that only you know that gesture. He holds his hand open out to you, a silent invitation. It seems oddly eager at the same time, and your heart skips a beat as you try to decide if you want to take it. But honestly you don't have to think about it too hard. You move your own hand over and close it around his.

"Hey," you say back, holding his hand tight.

When was the last time he was so close to someone? After Anne, then the whole Venom fiasco, getting a new job and adjusting to the symbiote kept him from getting near anybody. But now, in that lousy pub, holding your hand and just looking at you, he feels at peace. It's something he hasn't felt in a long time. You look so pretty with your messy hair and red cheeks. You are so full of potential but not entirely a square, you know how to have fun. He squeezes your hand as he gets closer to you, completely ignoring the noises, the people. Right now is only the two of you and he just one thing in mind. You seem to guess his idea as you nervously smile but don't let go of his hand. You can practically feel his warm breath as you close your eyes. It is such a cliche from a cheesy romantic movie but what the hell, you feel cheesy tonight. 

Eddie chuckles, half of his body on the table, his free hand cupping your face as he prepares to finally kiss you. He is distracted, and he fails to notice the black tendrils sliding down his arm, covering his hands until they finally touches yours, wrapping around your fingers like a snake.

You feel... something around your fingers, something warm but somehow slippery and... it moves. You snap your eyes open and look directly at your hand, choking on your own spit.

Eddie feels how you let go and catches how your expression changes to surprise. SHIT.

He slams his back against his seat, the tendrils quickly disappearing into his sleeve and inside him.

"What the hell were you doing?!" he shouts out loud, grabbing his own arm feeling how the symbiote seems to move inside, almost if they are mocking him.

"We want it to touch them too," is the only answer Eddie receives and it infuriates him. He is about to scream at his own arm when he glances at you, back pressed against the seat away from him, your hands grabbing the table strongly with a panicked look on your face. He leans towards you and you flinch. "I'm sorry! Please don't scream!" he manages to say, standing up. "I can explain everything, just, don't scream ok?"

You just stare at him, his face sweaty with his hands up as if you are about to run away. Deep down you want to. Nothing dramatic, but just getting up and walking home because this feels so unreal.

But even so, you reluctantly nod.

...

You sit on your couch with a cup of tea between your hands, staring at the apartment wall as Eddie walks in circles in the tiny living room, wandering how he should start.

"Umhh." He stutters finally stopping in his tracks. "I know you must be... very shocked... And I don't blame you! It's just..." He can tell by the look on your face that this isn't the explanation you want and he starts all over again. "Do you remember the Life Foundation fiasco a couple of months back?" You nod. "Well I was... I was doing a report about the whole thing and found that they found, well aliens."

You frown. "Aliens? Really Brock?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth!" He sighs with his hands on the back of his head. This is what he was afraid of and there's no other way. "I will show you, just... promise me you won't scream..." Quietly and more to himself he whispers, "Don't scare them, you asshole."

"I won't." 

You're skeptical for a moment. Maybe whatever happened in the bar was all in your head, your mind trying to sabotage your date. But when you see Eddie, you question yourself trying to come up with a better explanation rather than just aliens. You are about to just throw this out and forget it all when you see it. It peaks behind his back, just like a small animal; black and shiny with a pair of white eyes that stare into yours. It moves quickly until its... body? Rests on Eddie's shoulder, small tendrils around his whole arm, just like the ones you saw at the bar. You slowly stand up from the couch, as if that thing could go for your neck if you move too quickly. Eddie says something to it but you can barely understand what it was because you are walking backwards until your back hits your table, making a noise that attracts your... guests.

"Rookie... are you ok?" Eddie asks you without moving. "I know this is a lot to take in but-"

"What is.... what is that thing?" 

"I told you, is an alien. A symbiote." Eddie tries to look for the right words, stumbling."It's a bit difficult to explain, but they well live in my body."

"So its like a para-" You are about to say when Eddie cuts you off.

"They don't like being called that."

"They get offended?" Eddie just nods, interrupting what you were about to say. The black glob on his shoulder stares at you, expectant. "I'm... I'm sorry?" you mumble. You never thought you would have to apologize to an alien. Unbelievable, you kinda feel offended somehow.

"Good." You jump back at the sound of his voice. That was the same voice you heard back at the office!

"It was you!" You point at the glob, that for once also seems surprised. "I heard your voice!"

"You did?" You aggressively nod, taking a few steps forward.

"Impressive. I told you they were perfect for us, Eddie." You let yourself smile, glancing back at Eddie.

He just shrugs, closing the distance between you two. "What we can say?" Eddie talks careful even bashful, you can see how his cheeks burn a little. "We think you are very special, Rooks." He moves his hand up to your face but stops, doubtful. However his... buddy, isn't and moves through his arm until you feel something warm, even soft against your cheek. He stays like this for a second, just as they're poking your cheek but then, just as suddenly it moves like a cat, rubbing their head against your skin making you giggle. You are still trying to figure out how you feel about the whole alien thing, but you have to admit that they are kinda cute.

"You know," you say while carefully, leaning your finger towards this black goo alien who seem to smell it, just like a dog or cat. "I never asked their name." Eddie's eyes widen a bit and he smiles at you.

"Their name is Venom."


End file.
